


Fix You

by agent_florida



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_florida/pseuds/agent_florida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose is mired in his Build a New Best Friend Project and decides to make something nice for Sheila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

Caboose always felt like someone was looking over his shoulder these days, but he didn’t let that stop him from doing what he needed to do. The incinerator in Blue Base was hot today, and he was smelting things together, trying very hard to make something useful for his Build a New Best Friend Project.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
He knew it was only him that could see her; if he told anybody else, they would call him crazy. “I am baking something for Sheila.”  
  
“That’s not the oven. That’s the incinerator.”  
  
“I know, Mrs. McCrabby.” Truth be told, she wasn’t near as crabby as she used to be; in fact, her tone was downright motherly and comforting. “See, I would make her a muffin, but she would not be able to eat the muffin. I am making her cookies from bolts and hoping I can fix her.”  
  
“That’s very kind of you, Caboose.”  
  
“I know.” The kitchen timer went off, and he took the freshly-melted metal out of the incinerator. He remembered that Sheila had packed them all lunches with air filters and brake fluids, so perhaps these would make a nice dessert. “I’ll be right back.”  
  
At least he hadn’t set anything on fire today, which was a nice change of pace. He didn’t see anyone as he made his way to the downed Pelican in Valhalla, and at least Sheila seemed happy to see him. Her voice filter was still on the fritz, but she sounded happy enough. “Caboose? Is that you?”  
  
“Yes, Sheila. I made you something.” He installed the little parts right where he knew they should go, and he was reassured when her lights seemed to be getting stronger. “I will fix you,” he whispered into where her mic pick-up was, knowing she would be able to hear him, knowing it would make her stronger. “I promise.”


End file.
